Ryus TalkShow Part. 1
by Korngo
Summary: ummmmm i hope its funny it was funny to me there was alot of cussing and if you like this one tell me so i could out part. 2 thanks PLEASE SEE!


Ryu's Talk Show  
  
It all started when Ryu from everybody's favrite 2D Fighting Game, "Street Fighter" got his own talk show. He called it "Talking With Ryu." Well, lets get to the story.  
  
Ryu: "Well, today we're talking to out of control people. But what they don't know is we're sending them to Boot Camp. Here's our first guest. This is Ken. Everyone, say hello to Ken."  
  
Crowd: "Yeah, whatever." "Hello, HI MOM! IM ON TV"  
  
Ryu "Ken, what's your story?"  
  
Ken: "Well you see Ryu, I have a drinking problem. I even sold my girlfriend for a budweiser! Now I think she dumped me but I don't know if she did 'cause I sold my phone for a simple, little, drop of BEER! I NEED BEER NOW!!! NOW!!!!!"  
  
Ryu: "Ken, Ken, KEN!! KEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
Ken: "yeah...?"  
  
Ryu: "After the show we'll give you some Beer. Now, everyone say hello to our new guest. Everyone, say hello to Cody."  
  
Crowd: "yeah yeah whatever."  
  
Cody: "WHAT NO FUCKING HELLO FOR ME!!!!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU ALL, ALL OF YOU LITTLE FUCKING BASTARDS, ALL YOU SONs OF A BITCHES ARE GONNA DIE!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Cody jumps in the crowd and starts to beat on everyone until the cops pull him back down.*  
  
Ryu: "Now Cody, we made a deal that if we take off your handcuffs you would not hit or hurt any one, ok?"  
  
Cody: "Okay..... just wait all you BASTARDS ALL KILL YOU ALL!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ryu: "Now, Cody, what's your problem?"  
  
Cody: "Well RYU, I have a real FFFUUUCCCKKKIIINNNGGG problem with people looking at me and making FUN OF ME!!!!! The only person who didn't make of fun of me is DEAD!"  
  
Ryu: "Would you like to share that with us?"  
  
Cody: "Well you see it all started in Final Fight. Haggar had to stop for food for his fucking fatass then this guy who gets off by licking his knife which is mine now, hehhehhehhehheh, started to kill Guy! Why, Guy, WHY!!!! I'll kill that muthuh FUCKER!!!!!!!!!!! AAHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Cody jumps on some guy from the crowd and starts to beat him. Ryu gives the signal for the police to shoot a tazor at Cody to settle him down*  
  
Cody: "Ahhhhh I think I'll go night night now..."  
  
*Cody passes out*  
  
Ryu: "Okay, now, everyone? It's time to meet our other guest. It's everyone's favorite dude dressed in blue.It's now Sonic hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!"  
  
Crowd: "Booooooooooooo SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!, your jokes are gayer then Bob Sagat's!"  
  
Ryu: "Okay.... everyone say hello to Roll and Mega Man."  
  
Crowd: "zzZZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzzzZzZzZzZzZZzZZzZzzZzZzZzZzZzZZzZzZzZzZ...."  
  
Ryu: "Well, Roll what's wrong with Mega Man?"  
  
Roll: "Well, you see Ryu, Mega Man thinks since his first 9 video games went well he thinks he could do anything he wants! And it's not right! He blasts people for no reason, he took up smoking, for God sakes he only 10 going to 11. I don't even think he's gone through puberty yet!"  
  
Ryu: "Mega Man, is this true?"  
  
Mega Man: "She's full of nothing but crap and nothing but noodles are in her head. God damn, she blond for god damn sakes!"  
  
*Mega Man lights up a Cig*  
  
Ryu: "Well guys, we got a big surprise for you. Even you Cody."  
  
Cody: "I hate SURPRISES!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ryu: "Cody you thought they were dead well there not. Bring 'em out!"  
  
*Guy and Haggar Comes out and Ryu starts to cry. He goes to Hug Cody*  
  
Cody: "Get off me you little FAGGOT!!!!! I aint ganna hug you, you stinky ASS!"  
  
Guy: "Well, Cody, the story you told seems to be wrong"  
  
Cody: "WHAT MY STORY IS FUCKING REAL!!!!!!!!"  
  
Guy: "Well, the real story his Cody tried to rob the place and the police came. They got me and Haggar, but Cody ran away"  
  
Ryu: "Well, today guys you are going to BOOT CAMP!! YAY!!!!"  
  
Cody: "WHAT!!!! I AIN'T FUCKING GOING YOU FUCKFACE!!!!!!"  
  
Guy: "Me and Haggar ain't going right?"  
  
Ryu: "Nope. You guys are going no matter what."  
  
Mega Man: "That's BULL CRAP, MAN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Roll: "Tee Hee, I don't have to go, right, Ryu?"  
  
Ryu: "Sorry your going too."  
  
Roll: "What The FUCK!"  
  
Ryu: "Go get them."  
  
*The Police shoot them with tazors to knock them out.*  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
If you liked my story tell me on Reviews so I could tell you what happened at Boot Camp!   
  
-Korngo! 


End file.
